Adams et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,667, disclose the use of bone growth factors in combination with bone resorption inhibitors, either simultaneously in one composition or sequentially, to promote bone formation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,594 claims the use of droloxifene and related compounds to prevent bone loss.
Slovik et al. (J. Bone & Min. Res. 1:377-381, 1986) report the stimulation of bone growth by parathyroid hormone (PTH).
Raloxifene is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,068; in EP-A-584952 it is disclosed that raloxifene is useful in inhibition or prevention of bone loss and in EP-A1-635270 that it is useful in combination with parathyroid hormone to prevent bone loss.